


Lay On Me

by TokkiDoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, I love Dowoo, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkiDoyoung/pseuds/TokkiDoyoung
Summary: Jungwoo lays his head on Doyoung.Or...Basically pure Dowoo fluff.





	Lay On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Dowoo. They are the cutest.

The members are all both mentally and physically drained from the day of promoting on music shows and performing. 

On the car ride back to the dorm, Doyoung plays games on his phone, trying to pass time since the traffic was really bad. Jungwoo sits beside him, eyes shut and sleeping. His head occasionally resting on Doyoung’s shoulder before catching himself and bouncing back as if he didn’t want to bother him.

Accept for the fact that this was more annoying than just sleeping on his shoulder. So when Jungwoo’s head lands on his shoulder again, before he can move away, Doyoung just turns his body, allowing Jungwoo to rest more comfortably on him. 

He shuts off his phone and lifts a hand up to smooth back Jungwoo’s hair, whispering in his ear, “Just lay on me, it’s okay.”

He hears Jungwoo mumble something unintelligible but doesn’t protest. Instead he leans back into Doyoung.

Doyoung smiles lightly, continuing to brush Jungwoo’s hair, soft strands between his fingers. He can feel Jungwoo’s light up and down breathing as he falls back asleep.

He savors the moment. The quietness, the members all asleep. Jungwoo’s warmth next to him, a comfort after a long day. The darkness surrounding them, a sense of peacefulness, sharing a almost intimate moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
